


smile for the camera

by chromologix



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Swearing, but like light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromologix/pseuds/chromologix
Summary: Faust clink beer cans with Leon and talk about media craze.(Another self-indulgent thing bc all I write about now is pokemon fics)
Kudos: 5





	smile for the camera

**Author's Note:**

> I know I mentioned that Faust was 16 when they started the Gym Challenge in my other fic, but I like,, have a Nuzlocke run where they're older and at legal drinking age lmao. Think 19 and up.  
> That's my default go-to (aging the protags and others up) when making pokemon trainers bc I just feel increasingly weird about 10-year-olds running around the region facing off evil organizations.

Faust wonders if Leon ever gets tired of pretending.

He wears a practiced smile that he flashes at fans and cameras, posing when he doesn't know how else to continue the conversation and slips away as people swoon.

It's extremely effective, mind. Faust has fallen for it once upon a time, and still do sometimes.

Galar's shining star still shines brightly even after getting dethroned. In a way they're glad his light hasn't dimmed much since then, dividing the media's attention between the two.

But still.

It's fucking _exhausting_ to be the center of attention.

They don't know how he managed to keep it up for a decade when they're being driven crazy just a few months in.

Sure, their whole public persona seems to be "cold and chilly", easy to keep up when it's already their default state. But when they want to be human, everyone acts surprised that they act anything outside mysterious.

"Did something good happen recently? You've been smiling more." A reporter asks teasingly, a mic shoved in their face. Faust can _feel_ the gossip material they want.

"There have been sales from a new line of clothes, I got some of them." They state, grasping at the most boring truth they can find.

"Oh? Is that what you're wearing now?"

Fuck.

Not too long after, Faust has clothing line sponsors asking them to model.  
Articles talking about their new, fashionable Champion and a longer line appears at the boutique stores.

So when they finally return to Postwick after being hounded by the League, they wonder if Leon's glad to have a break from it.  
It took a good half-year for things to settle down; Leon doing so much damage control and Faust trying to carry as much as they can to help his load.

("Leave it to the adults." He tried to say once when they offered to help. He was only convinced when they glared at him hard enough.)

So, that's why, half a year and a day later, Faust comes over to Hop's place with a carton of beer cans in hand.  
They sit at the picnic bench outside, tapping into their phone and waiting for him to come out.

A figure slips out of the front door, in surprisingly comfortable clothing fitting for a countryside fellow.  
Even though this is an increasingly common sight, Faust still can't help but be surprised not seeing his cape flowing behind him.

"Sup, Champ?" Leon greets easily.

"Sup." They reply, lifting their hand in his signature Charizard sign. He snorts, shaking his head.

Faust gets up to follow him through the gate, heading towards the edge of the local ranch.

Both of them weren't all that close, at first bound by Hop and family. But after that whole ordeal atop Hammerlocke and the aftermath, Faust got to know Galar's shining star a bit better.  
He seems, so much more human now. The light blinding them now settling into something comfortable, more approachable.

Comfortable enough to share drinks with, anyway.

They knock beer cans together, snapping the lid open in sync and drink. Faust prefers sweeter things, but it was cheap and convenient.

"This is... acquired taste." Leon states.

"It's store-bought." They explain, taking another long chug to show that they're not bothered by it.  
They choke anyway, and he laughs.

It takes a while for them to start feeling the buzz, catch up talk about the recent happenings dissolving into something heavier.

"You know," Faust says, after their third can. "It's super refreshing to see you like this."  
They gesture at the whole of him.

"Like how?"

"Like..." A pause. "Not, Mr.Champion-Smiley-Face. With the whole--" They exaggerate his Charizard pose. "And being everyone's hero and shit. Even if you kinda are."

He laughs. Maybe a little louder than appropriate, but he's too tipsy to reel it in.  
"Faust, what does that even _mean?_ "

They give a big shrug. "I mean it's nice to see that there's something alive under the Champion persona. Not just whatever you put up for the crowds."  
"I don't know how it survived a decade, but it did. Am glad to see that you have a chance to show it now that things are quieter."

Leon takes a moment to dwell on what they said, before another long sip. It's his third can too. They should stop soon.

"Not all of it was false." He starts, words slurring at the ends. "There's got to be some truth in it for it to be believable."

"But most of it was."

"Pessimistic bugger, aren't you?" He chuckles, this time quieter. "I took it up because it encouraged Galar. I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to make it a strong region. I believe it is. But I guess, in a way you're right."

Faust leans forward, arms resting on their legs.  
They bring the can up to their lips, before pausing, and putting it back down again. They circle a dent on it with their finger.

"Somehow, that gives me a bit of hope. That I'll come out of it okay at the end." They tell him honestly.  
Leon sits straighter at this, expression sobering up quickly.

"You won't turn out that way. It doesn't have to be what it used to be." He states firmly, assuredly, like he knows that for a fact.  
An unspoken name hangs between them, neither wanting to mention him after months of undoing his damage.

Faust huffs. "I guess you're right. It doesn't."

**Author's Note:**

> // They're thinking about Rose at the end.  
> Lots of fics covered him controlling Leon's champion image, and I took a bit of inspiration on that!


End file.
